Sonic the Hedgehog: Evolution
by halofury217
Summary: Sonic and the humans made an alliance to stop eggman. Is that the only evil?


Sonic the Hedgehog: Evolution

10,000 B.C.

A Race of Echidnas is running to their camping site. They see a giant machine made out of steel and lava with aliens around it.

Tikal: What is this?

Pachacamac: I don't know.

Current day Brooklyn

People are rushing out of the General Hospital as a giant robot about 50 feet tall attacks Brooklyn. An MH-53 Pave Low Helicopter lands on top. A blue hedgehog comes out of it and 4 soldiers too.

Sonic: Let's get him.

Sonic and the troops dive off the building and Sonic jumps on his head. The robot ejects a smaller one about 4 feet tall.

Soldier: Whoa! Sonic we need assistance.

Sonic: On it.

A military truck brakes as a black hedgehog comes out of it on a motorcycle. The small robot runs away.

Shadow: This is it? This is too easy.

Shadow runs over the little robot.

Small Robot: Owies! That was my behind you jerk bike rider!

The small robot shuts down.

Sonic: We need an airstrike now!

A plane with a yellow fox piloting it comes and shoots the robot.

Tails: I'm on it!

The giant robot travels to the Brooklyn Bridge.

Shadow: It's heading toward the bridge! Let's get it!

A few tanks and military jeeps drive to the bridge and block it. Sonic tries to brake it but fails. A red echidna named Knuckles punches the giant in the face and the giant trips over the bridge into the water.

Sonic: All right robot. Who do you work for?

Giant Robot: Doctor Eggman. He told me to capture some humans for an experiment.

The robot shuts down.

Burbank, California

At a house in Burbank, a young boy about 15 rides his bike to his house. His name is Matt Zipper. When he enters his house he sees the news. It showed the attack on Brooklyn with the robots.

Matt: More robots?

A blue shining chaos emerald shines.

Max: What the-?

A pod with a man sized of an egg comes out and a claw comes out and grabs the boy.

Industrial Park

Eggman: What is this? A chaos emerald? Bocoe take it!

Decoe: Hey I called I take the chaos emerald!

Bocoe: No I did!

The 2 robots start a melee and eggman gets annoyed. Eggman takes the emerald but Sonic breaks through the roof and Knuckles too.

Sonic: What is your big plan?

Eggman: I'm not telling you!

Bocoe: Yeah its classified.

Decoe: Well not for you!

Bocoe: Classified for yo mama!  
Decoe: Were brothers stupid!

Bocoe and Decoe brawl again and Sonic grabs the emerald from their hands.

Decoe: Hey he took it!

Bocoe: Because of you!

Sonic runs outside as fast as he can and Metal Sonic tackles him into a building.

Knuckles: Sonic is under attack!

Bocoe and Decoe joins Metal Sonic.

Bocoe: Come on you shrimp blue hedgehog.

Sonic grabs both of the twin robots and smashes them together and then throws them into a pile of mud.

Bocoe: Hey!

Metal Sonic fires some laser beams at him but misses. Knuckles punches him in the face.

Knuckles: Boy Go!

Max runs outside and Eggman chases him.

Sonic: Sorry Knux but I gotta go!

Sonic runs and picks up Matt. They run to Los Angeles.

Los Angeles

Sonic: Kid, stay somewhere safe.

Metal Sonic lands on top of the Gas Company Tower.

Metal Sonic: Target located.

Metal Sonic fires his lasers at the ground below and people run scared. Sonic runs as fast as he can away from them. He runs up the Gas Company Tower and tackles Metal Sonic off of it. Sonic lands on his feet and Metal Sonic lands face flat. Metal Sonic groans in pain. A car picks up Sonic. The passengers are soldiers.

Sonic: To the airport.

Industrial Park

A tall robot scans for Eggman robots.

E-102 Gamma: No robot forms detected just scraps of metal.

A pink hedgehog wearing a dress runs into the factory.

Amy: I heard Sonic was here.

E-102 Gamma sees 2 robots smashed up in dried up mud.

E-102 Gamma: Robot detected.

Decoe: Hey, Bocoe, what are we going to do with him?

Bocoe: Just shut the power down put him in the truck and Amy won't know nothing.

Amy: I can hear you! No one is shutting anyone's power down.

Decoe: That's because she is a wimp.

Amy takes out her mallet and slams the robots into one heap of scrap.

Amy: That's better. Now let's find Sonic!

Airport

Sonic is running to the military cargo plane.

Shadow: Hey Sonic what took so long?

Sonic: I had to beat the snot out of some robots.

They enter in the plane

General: There is an attack in the Mystic Ruins in Africa. We have to reroute the plane.

The plane flies into the sky.

Inside the plane

Matt, Sonic and the others relax on the plane.

Sonic: Why did they have to reroute the plane from Shanghai to the Mystic Ruins.

Knuckles: Must have been something important.

Sonic: Important? Yeah right. It's like a field trip to a zoo.

Knuckles: Ahem. My background. I was born on Angel Island which floats above the Mystic Ruins. And I stayed there for a few years.

Sonic: Oh.

Mystic Ruins

General: Bring your things. We're here!

Matt: I like those temples they have.

Knuckles: I see Angel Island.

The island is floating above the temples. Amy and E-102 Gamma join the gang.

Amy: Sonic. I was looking for you! You should have never boarded that plane without me!

Sonic: How did you get here?

Amy: I took a motorboat.

Sonic: You should have swam.

General: Stop whining and lets do our mission!

Amy and Sonic: Yes sir.

General: I know there is something suspicious about the temple.

Knuckles: What?

The gang enters in the temple.

Knuckles: What is this steel thing?

Knuckles taps it

Knuckles: Hey! It burned!

???: Echidna. You are not alone.

An alien with lava inside him comes out.

Alien: Shall I introduce myself? I am The Leader. I do what I am supposed to do.

The Leader blows up the temple showing a machine.

The Leader: Now it's my time to shine!

Various aliens rain down from the gray sky. A massive alien about 150 feet tall falls from the sky.

Huge Alien: I am Humongious!

E-102 Gamma: Look at this dude.

Humongious opens his mouth and brings in everything in his path.

General: It's heading toward Angel Island! Matt, it's up to you! You call the airstrike on him when he reaches the top!

Matt: Yes sir.

F-22s and Tanks come and blast the aliens.

Shadow: Clear a path! They are coming!

The Leader teleports and kicks Shadow.

E-102 Gamma: Boy, I will come with you.

Sonic zooms past the giant alien to face The Leader.

Sonic: You have been causing all the trouble.

The Leader: Your echidna race wanted me out so I will destroy their dirty planet!

Sonic: I am hedgehog not Echidna!

Sonic tries to attack The Leader but The Leader throws him to the wall.

Matt and E-102 are on top of Angel Island.

Matt: Okay! I am right below him! Do it now!

Pilot: We're going in.

F-22's fire rockets at Humongious and Humongious falls off landing on the grass. A huge explosion below occurs.

Sonic: Run for it!!!

The troops run from the explosion. The Leader fires a laser at Sonic.

Matt: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

The doctors and specialists come.

Doctor: Is he hurt?

General: Yes. Badly.

Matt takes the Chaos Emeralds from the shrine and place them around Sonic. Sonic is having a dream.

Sonic: Am I dead?

A blue liquid like life form enters.

Chaos: No. You are in the Chao Heaven. You don't find victory. You earn it.

Sonic wakes up.

General: He is alive!

Sonic goes Super Sonic and reaches The Leader.

The Leader: Your super. Let's see what you have in store.

Super Sonic: All right.

Super Sonic fires little blasts at The Leader. The Leader uses them back but Super Sonic dodges.

Super Sonic: I AM SICK OF YOU!!!! THIS IS THE END OF YOU AND YOUR USELESS ALIEN ARMY!!!!!

Super Sonic goes up and uses a Chaos Spear, striking The Leader in the chest. The Leader falls into the machine and the machine blows up.

Super Sonic: Victory at last.

Super Sonic turns back into regular Sonic.

Sonic: Thanks Matt. It would not be possible without you.

Matt: Anytime Sonic.

Tails: Let's go home.

Everyone goes home and live happily ever after. Or do they?

Industrial Park

Bocoe: Decoe you butt-head!

Decoe: Who are you calling the butt head when you screwed up.

Bocoe: No you screwed up Liar!

Decoe: No I-

Bocoe: Liar Liar Pants on fire!

Decoe tackles Bocoe and they start another fight.


End file.
